Kerro se kukkasin
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Ajatus Nevillen ujosta hymystä ja punastumisesta tämän saadessa kimpun, sai onnellisen hymyn nousemaan Harrynkin huulille. (Fluffyista romantiikka joukossa hippu draamaa ja angstia. Paritukset ovat Harry/Neville ja Charlie/?) Joulukalenterin 4. luukku.


**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta:** 15 kappaletta iiriksiä ansaitseva Fire

**Ikäsuositus: S**

**Tyylilaji:** Romantiikka, fluffy ja hippu draamaa ja angstiakin

**Paritus: **Neville/Harry, yksipuolinen Charlie/ ?

**Varoitukset:** nope, ei mitään tällä kertaa

**Tiivistelmä: **_Ajatus Nevillen ujosta hymystä ja punastumisesta tämän saadessa kimpun, sai onnellisen hymyn nousemaan Harrynkin huulille._

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 015. Sininen, Kerää kaikki hahmot - _Charlie Weasley_ ja Joulukalenterihaaste 2014 - 4. luukku

**K/H:** Tuli hinku kirjoittaa Harry/Nevilleä, kun sitten yöllä herätessä ajattelin jostain syystä kukkaiskieltä, niin tajusin heti siinä olevan hyvä lähtökohta tämän parituksen kirjoittamiseen. Kukat ovat toki hyvin kliseinen perusta Nevillestä kertovien ficcien kohdalla, mutta ne ovat hyvästä syystä sellainen.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**Kerro se kukkasin**_

_**...**_

Kielletty metsä ei vaikuttanut lainkaan uhkaavalta ja vaaralliselta päivän valossa sinisen taivaan kaartuessa kirkkaana metsän yllä, oli aika erikoista, että se oli kielletty oppilailta aina. Suurin osa niistä vaarallisista olennoista, jotka metsää asuttivat, olivat yöllä aktiivisia ja nukkuivat päivät, joten niiden takia metsää ei olisi tarvinnut niin ehdottomasti rajata käytön ulkopuolelle.

Toisaalta, eivät mitkään kiellot ja säännöt olleet Harrya ennenkään pidätelleet, joten kukaan ei yllättyisi siitä, että tänä kauniina alkukesän päivänä Harry Potter löytyi samoilemasta kyseisessä kielletyssä metsässä. Hänen kädessään oli kimpuksi kerättynä kieloja ja taivaansinisiä lemmikkejä, hän piti erityisesti lemmikkien nimestä ja siten merkityksestä _'forget-me-not'_.

Pian olisi heidän ensimmäinen vuosipäivänsä, jonka takia hän oli päättänyt yllättää poikaystävänsä kimpulla luonnonkukkia. Heillä molemmilla oli varaa, vaikka kuinka valtaviin kukkalaitteisiin ja muihin näyttäviin huomionosoituksiin, mutta itse ajatuksella poimittu kimppu olisi paljon yksilöllisempi ja aidompi osoitus hänen tunteistaan kuin mikään ostettu lahja.

Kun vielä otti huomioon sen, että hänen poikaystävänsä vietti päivänsä kasvihuoneissa kukoistavien kasvien parissa, mutta näki harvemmin luonnonkukkia saati uskaltaisi käydä kielletyssä metsässä niitä ihailemassa, oli hänen poimimansa kimppu juuri sitä, mikä saisi Nevillen tuntemaan itsensä erityiseksi. Ajatus Nevillen ujosta hymystä ja punastumisesta tämän saadessa kimpun, sai onnellisen hymyn nousemaan Harrynkin huulille.

Neville oli vuoden aikana saanut paljon enemmän itsevarmuutta ja oppinut luottamaan Harryn tunteisiin, mutta ujo hymy ja herkkyys punastumiseen olivat pysyneet osana tätä. Harry toivoi, etteivät ne koskaan katoaisikaan, sillä ne olivat näkyvä osa sitä lempeää ja kaunista luonnetta, johon hän Nevillessä oli rakastunut. Kyllä hän tiesi, ettei Nevillen sisin muuttuisi, vaikka ulkokuori kehittyisi iän ja ympäristötekijöiden myötä. Eikä muutoksessa mitään pahaa ollut, hän vain nautti siitä, kuinka hänen jalkansa muuttuivat hyytelöksi hymyn ja punastuksen nähdessään.

Lintujen laulun ja muiden keväisen metsän äänien muodostaman rauhan rikkoi oksan kovaääninen raksahdus. Harry kääntyi ja hänen taikasauvansa löysi tiensä nopeasti käteen. Hänen vasemmalta puolelta puiden varjoista irtaantui miehen hahmo, Harry puristi sauvaa tiukemmin kädessään valmiina suojaamaan itseään. Oksien välistä siivilöityvä valo osui miehen hiuksiin ja tutun punaisen sävyn nähdessään Harry rentoutui aavistuksen. Pian mies vahvistui Hagridia sijaistavaksi Charlie Weasleyksi, joten Harry sujautti sauvan takaisin rannekoteloon.

— Kaunis sää metsässä samoiluun, vaikka säännöt kieltäisivät sen, vai mitä, Harry? Charlien totesi virnistäen ja iski silmää.

— Täytyyhän sitä joitain sääntöjä rikkoa, kun tämä kouluvuosi on sujunut ilman muita katastrofeja, joten olen ollut liiankin kiltti. Ja rakkaus on hyvä syy olla tottelematon, Harry vastasi huolettomasti.

— Rakkaudessa kaikki on sallittua, joten voin professorin asemastani huolimatta tällä kertaa antaa rikkeesi anteeksi, kunhan siitä ei tule tapaa, Charlie sanoi muka vihaisesti, mutta jatkoi melkein samaan hengenvetoon kevyemmällä äänen sävyllä.

— Kuka on se onnellinen, jolle sinä olet kimppua keräämässä, vai vastako haaveilet jostain erityisestä, jolle niitä haluaisit antaa?

— Nevillellä ja minulla on ensimmäinen vuosipäivä, halusin muistaa häntä jollain erityisellä ja itse kerätty kimppu kukkaisviestillä vaikutti hyvältä ajatukselta, Harry totesi onnellisesti hymyillen. Nevillen ajatteleminen sai hänet aina äärimmäisen hyvälle tuulelle, eikä hän voinut estää sitä näkymästä, vaikka olisi yrittänytkin. Voldemortin kukistumisen jälkeen sellaiseen ei kuitenkaan ollut hänen mielestään mitään syytä, ellei sellaiseksi laskettu lehdistön ahdistelua, mutta Charlie oli perhettä, joten tämä tuskin menisi juoruamaan Harryn rakkausasioita lehdille.

— Vuosipäivä! Olipa yllätys, mutta mikäs sen hienompaa kuin, että rakkaus on kestänyt, Charlien yllättynyt huudahdus muuttui sulavasti onnittelun tapaiseen kommenttiin.

Jos Harry ei olisi ollut niin keskittynyt ajatuksiin Nevillestä ja heidän kuluneesta seurusteluvuodestaan, hän olisi huomannut, kuinka Charlien aina iloisilla kasvoilla käväisi synkkä pilvi, joka hävisi neutraalimman ja vähitellen palaavan iloisuuden tieltä. Harry nosti katseensa vasta hetken kuluttua takaisin ystävänsä kasvoihin edelleen onnesta säteillen.

— Niinpä, en olisi ikinä uskonut, että löytäisin jotain niin hyvää elämääni kuin Neville. En koskaan osannut kuvitella, millaista on olla rakastettu omana itsenäni. Luulin, että seurustelu olisi vaikeaa, kun pitää muistaa huomioida toista ja osata ennakoida hänen toiveitaan, mutta Nevillen kanssa kaikki on niin luontevaa ja huomioiminen tulee kuin itsestään, ei tarvitse pingottaa lainkaan. Niin kuin nämä kukat, tiesin, että haluan antaa jotain joka kertoo tunteistani, mutta joka ei olisi teennäistä ja seuraavassa hetkessä olinkin jo metsässä näitä keräämässä. Neville ei itse lähtisi kiellettyyn metsään ja sitten, kun me olemme kotona, on näiden sesonki jo ohitse luonnossa, joten hän ei saisi näitä kuin ostamalla, eikä niissä ole samaa aitoutta kuin luonnosta löytyvissä. Neville tekee minut todella onnelliseksi, hän on parasta, mitä minulle on tapahtunut.

— Olen iloinen puolestasi, sinä, jos kuka ansaitset tulla onnelliseksi. Toivottavasti saat viettää monta onnellista vuosipäivää Longbottomin kanssa. Ja haluan ehdottomasti saada kutsun häihin, jos te sellaiset joku päivä järjestätte, Charlie vaati painokkaasti.

— Totta kai kutsumme, sinähän olet perhettä, mutta emme me vielä ole häistä puhuneet. Emmehän me ole edes vielä valmistuneet Tylypahkasta, Harry vastasi nauraen posket punehtuen.

— Kyllä sen aika pian tulee, mutta sitä odottaessa saat nämä kukat, voitte pitää niitä yhteisenä onnitteluna tulevan kihlausilmoituksenne johdosta, koska en välttämättä saa tietoa asiasta Romaniaan kovin nopeasti, kun se tulee ajankohtaiseksi. Näin voin olla ensimmäisenä toivottamassa onnea teidän suhteellenne ja sen kestävyydelle, Charlie sanoi ojentaen Harrylle kimpun, jonka hän vasta nyt huomasi.

Kimpussa oli kahdeksan punaista tulppaania, jotka oli sidottu kimpuksi yhdellä kukkivalla kuusaman köynnöksellä. Harry oli hämmentynyt, sillä kukkien viesti oli varsin painokas, mutta ehkä Charlie ei ollut tietoinen siitä. Molempia kukkia, kun kasvoi Hagridin tuvan ympärillä, jossa Charlie Hagridin pyynnöstä asui ja huolehti opetuksen lisäksi myös muista puolijätin tehtävistä Tylypahkassa. Kimppu kuitenkin vaikutti siltä, että se oli tehty tarkoituksella jollekin erityiselle.

— Enhän minä voi ottaa tätä vastaan, Charlie. Se on todella kaunis ja olet selvästi tehnyt sen ajatuksella jollekin. Sinun pitäisi antaa se hänelle, hän tulisi varmasti onnelliseksi nähtyään tämän erityisesti, jos hän lukee sen sisältämän viestin. Minä ainakin ilahtuisin saadessani tällaisen rakkaaltani, haluan, että ilahdutat omaa rakastasi tällä, Harry pyysi yrittäen saada Charlieta ottamaan kimpun takaisin. Nyt Harry kuitenkin huomasi kivun, joka välähti miehen sinisissä silmissä ja hän jähmettyi paikoilleen.

— Henkilö, jolle kimppu oli tarkoitettu, antoi minulle rukkaset tavatessamme, joten ei ole enää ketään kelle kukat antaa. Autat minua ottamalla kukat vastaan, en kokisi oikeaksi heittää niitä vain kompostiin. Sinä olet tärkeä minulle, rakas jopa, joten on oikein, että sinä pääset jakamaan ilon näistä kukista rakkaimpasi kanssa. On paljon todennäköisempää, että te kihlaudutte kuin, että minä löydän uuden rakkauden, jolle tällaisen kimpun voin tehdä, Charlie sanoi hiljaa lempeän hymyn kera.

— Nyt minusta tuntuu pahalta, sinä olit tullut metsään suremaan ja minä hehkutin vain omaa onnellisuuttani ja suhdettani, kysymättä mitään sinulta. Voitko antaa anteeksi, Charlie. Tarkoitukseni ei ollut pahoittaa mieltäsi entisestään, Harry sanoi tarttuen miestä käsistä ja katsoi tätä silmiin vakavana.

— Ethän sinä voinut tietää minun seurustelusuhteistani tai niiden olemattomuudesta, joten ei ole mitään anteeksipyydettävää. Enkä ole vielä valmis puhumaan koko asiasta sen enempää, en olisi maininnut siitä, ellet olisi huomannut kimpun merkitystä. Haluan puida asiaa ilman suurta hälyä, surra menetettyä mahdollisuutta omassa rauhassa, mutta se ei merkitse sitä, ettenkö voisi iloita kunnia pikkuveljeni onnesta. Sanojen myötä Charlie puristi kerran tiukasti Harryn käsiä ja päästi niistä irti.

Hän kääntyi tuvalle vievälle polulle ja vilkutti ennen puiden varjoihin katoamistaan vielä Harrylle, joka seisoi kielojen peittämässä notkelmassa tuijottamassa kohtaa, jossa Charlie oli kadonnut näkyvistä. Hän ei ollut tiennyt, että hänen yksi lempi veljistään oli seurustellut vakavissaan. Hänestä tuntui, ettei kukaan muukaan Weasleyn klaanista tiennyt siitä. Ehkä Charlie ei ollut halunnut hehkuttaa rakkauttaan, kun heidän perheensä oli sodan jälkeen surrut sodassa menetettyjä omaisiaan ja ystäviä. Se oli ollut yksi syy Harryn omaan hiljaisuuteen versovasta suhteestaan Nevilleen.

...

Harry/Neville

...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Harryn kimppu Nevillelle**

Kielo: onnellisuus, onnen paluu

Lemmikki: aito rakkaus, muistaminen

Valkoinen: Ystäväni; Tyylikkyyttä, luottamusta

Vaaleansininen: Olen sinulle uskollinen kuoloon saakka.

**Charlien kimppu**

Tulppaani (punainen): rakkaudentunnustus, kosinta, uneksin Sinusta

8 kpl: Olen ikuisesti sinun

Kuusama: totuudellisuus

1 kpl Olet kaikkeni

* * *

><p><strong>Kukkien kieli: <strong>

Niin ystävänpäivänä - kuin jokaisena muunakin päivänä - voi ystävälleen ja/tai mielitietylleen antaa kukkia, sillä ne ovat aina tervetullut lahja. Kukat eivät kerää vastaanottajan kotona pölyä ja ne voi kuihduttuaan laittaa avulla voi lähettää myös viestejä, välittää suuria tunteita ja "salattuja viestejä". Itse kukka, kukan väri ja niiden lukumäärä kertovat paljon.

**Tässä muutamia tulkintoja:**

Hajuherne: kodikas onni

Iiris: terveys, kunnioitus

Jasmiini: rakastettavuus

Kielo: onnellisuus, onnen paluu

Kuusama: totuudellisuus

Leimukukka: yhteenkuuluvuus

Lemmikki: aito rakkaus, muistaminen

Lilja: siveys, puhtaus

Muratti: uskollisuus, kestävä avioliitto

Myrtti: rakkaus

Neilikka: syvä, puhdas rakkaus

Orkidea: suloisuus

Orvokki (sininen): uskollisuus

Päivänkakkara: puhdassydämisyys

Ruusu (keltainen): uskottomuus, mustasukkaisuus

Ruusu (punainen): intohimoinen rakkaus

Ruusu (valkoinen) - neitseys, puhtaus, ilo

Tuhatkauno: viattomuus, puhtaus, jakaminen

Tulppaani (punainen): rakkaudentunnustus, kosinta, uneksin Sinusta

**Viesti kukkien värin avulla**

Ystävänpäivän symboli on punainen sydän, joka viestii rakkaudesta ja välittämisestä. Myös kukkien värien avulla voi ystävälle jättää sanattoman viestin;

Ihastuksesta voi viestiä vaaleanpunaisilla kukilla ja rakkauden viesti on vahvempi, jos kukat ovat punaisia.

**Näin viestit rakkaalle/ystävälle:**

Vaaleanpunainen: Olen ihastunut sinuun ja olen sinulle uskollinen. Ystäväni; Kauneutta ja iloa!

Punainen: Minä kaipaan sinua - rakastan sinua.

Ystäväni; Innokkuutta, vastustamatonta energiaa!

Tulipunainen: Olen intohimoisesti rakastunut sinuun! Lahjoita rakkautesi minulle!

Oranssi: Toivon sinulle kaikkea hyvää. Ole varovainen, meillä on vihollisia ja meitä vakoillaan.

Ystäväni; pulppuavaa iloa ja hersyvää naurua!

Valkoinen: Ystäväni; Tyylikkyyttä, luottamusta

Vaaleansininen: Olen sinulle uskollinen kuoloon saakka.

Musta (tulppaani): Kaipaan kuolemaa yhdessä sinun kanssasi.

Keltainen: Ystäväni; Onnellisuutta ja rauhallisuutta

Vaaleankeltainen: En usko, että rakastat minua?

**Kukkien lukumäärä**

Kukat viestivät myös lukumäärällään. Esimerkiksi 5 kukkaa viestii vahvasta rakkaudesta: "Minä rakastan sinua".

Näin viestit kukkien lukumäärällä:

1 kpl: Olet kaikkeni.

2 kpl: Haluan tavata sinut uudelleen.

3 kpl: Haluan olla kanssasi kahden.

4 kpl: Kunnioitan sinua, mutta en vielä rakasta sinua.

5 kpl: Rakastan sinua.

6 kpl: En usko lupauksiin./Pikaista paranemista.

7 kpl: Kosin sinua.

8 kpl: Olen ikuisesti sinun.

9 kpl: Kunnioitan sinua ja olen ystäväsi.

10 kpl: Haluan tehdä kaiken hyväksesi.

11 kpl: Olet aina ystäväni.

12 kpl: Selviämme vaikeuksistamme.

13 kpl: Minä vihaan ja halveksun sinua!

14 kpl: Olet kaikkeni.

15 kpl: Olet ansainnut kiitokseni ja kunnioitukseni.

Tärkein viesti on kuitenkin se lämmin ajatus...

Tärkein sanoma kukilla on kuitenkin se lämmin ajatus, jonka kukkien antaja niiden avulla välittää. Ei kaikkea tarvitse aina tulkita niin tarkkaan. Kukkien saaja ilahtuu aina, olivat kukat sitten minkä värisiä tahansa - ja määrästä riippumatta.

Yllä oleva info on suoraan lainattu Google haulla taisi olla ensimmäinen hakutulos tai joku kolmesta ensimmäisestä, linkistä aukeava sivu oli osuvasti nimeltään Kerro se kukkasin, sillä ficci oli ennen sitä nimetty samoin.


End file.
